


Forgiveness

by Hexiva



Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel 616
Genre: Angst, Domestic Violence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-12
Updated: 2014-09-12
Packaged: 2018-02-17 02:17:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2293271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hexiva/pseuds/Hexiva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Red Skull apologizes to his daughter for his monstrous treatment of her. But is he telling the truth, or does he have some ulterior motive for this uncharacteristic kindness?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgiveness

"Sinthea?" The Red Skull’s voice echoed through the halls of Skull House. 

Sinthea Schmidt put down the knife she was sharpening, rolled her eyes, wiped her hands off, and went to see what her father wanted. “Yeah?”

Johann Schmidt cleared his throat, uncharacteristically hesitant. “I wanted to talk to you.”

"Get on with it, then."

"You - I love you, daughter." He hurried on, as if he might lose his nerve. "And even if I didn’t, you would still be a good daughter to me. For putting up with me. Thank you."

Sinthea stared at him. Her first instinct was to look behind her nervously, checking for some sort of trap. What the hell was her dad playing at? 

After ascertaining that nothing was about to attack her from behind while her dad distracted her, she slapped him in the face. “How dare you?!” she snapped. “I don’t know what you’re planning, but how dare you pull that crap on me now?!” 

He put a hand to his face, wincing. “Okay. I deserved that. But this isn’t a plan. It’s the truth. You’re a better daughter than I deserve … and you deserved a better father. I failed you and I’m sorry. But don’t ever let me make you think you’re not worth love or respect.”

This time, she punched him in the stomach. There were tears in her eyes, and she broke down sobbing as he clutched his stomach. She’d never hated him more, for saying such things … for waiting so long to say such things. 

"Sorry," he said, gasping for air. "I’m sorry." He reached out and pulled her close, and she clung to him, hugging her father for the first time in her life. 

X-X-X

Far away, in New York, a man wearing Steve Rogers’ costume and Steve Rogers’ face lit up a cigarette and admired himself in the mirror.

It had been one of his better plans, he thought to himself, successfully switching his body with Captain America’s. He was looking forward to all the havoc he could wreak in Rogers’ body.

He idly wondered how the Captain was getting on, trapped in the body of the Red Skull.


End file.
